Snow Day
by ManditheGhost
Summary: It's almost Christmas! The PPG and RRB are dating their counterparts. How do these couples spend their snow day? Oneshot.


_**It's winter for the PPG and RRB! You know what that means... SECRET SANTA! This will be a secret santa story in honor of Christmas coming in a few days/weeks! I hope you enjoy! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) This is after 'All In'. **_

* * *

><p>Christmastime in Townsville is always jolly. The snow on the ground, the bright lights decorating the houses, everyone is ready for Christmas!<p>

Let's zoom in on Townsville's newest couple: the PPG and the RRB. They are all together with their respective couple. Buttercup and Butch are having a snowball fight- more like a snowball war. Bubbles and Boomer are working together to build a giant talking snowman. Brick and Blossom are both building snow forts, seeing which one is better.

Now let's see what exactly happens on this snow-filled day with the leaders.

_**Blossom**_

There's no way Brick is gonna build a snow fort better than mine! We decided not to use our super powers because there's no fun in that! My fort is about 10 feet tall and 4 feet wide on two sides. I made a tiny little stool to sit on so I would be guarded on most sides.

I was patting the snow so it would stay packed together when I feel something cold and wet thrown at my head: a snowball. Slush fell down my face and my neck, making me shudder. I whipped around to see Brick smirking and snow on his red gloves," Is that what you call a snow fort?" That a- jerkhole! Even when we were 17 he was still making fun of me!

I put snow in my pink gloves and squished it together to form a snowball, I threw it at him," Like you could do any damn better!" It hit his stomach, if only I had aimed a little lower and threw a little harder...

Brick laughed and put his hands on my shoulders, I stared into his crimson red eyes, he stared into my rose pink eyes. As we were about to kiss Brick pokes my nose," Actually, yes. I didn't make a snow fort, I made a snow mansion!" He said throwing his hands in the air dramatically and speaking in a 'matter-of-a-fact'. I hate when he does that! It means he knows he's right.

I put my hands on my hips and stuck my tongue out," I doubt it, buddy!"

He smiled his perfect smile and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his 'snow mansion'," It's gonna be our hangout." Brick stated, he dragged me past a couple of trees.

I raised my eyebrow," _Our?_" I asked as we went past Buttercup hiding behind a tree. She nodded a greeting and picked up a snowball as me and Brick walked away.

He looked back at me an embarrassed look and blush on his face," Well I- nevermind. It can be called: Superhero Lair? On one condition." I saw the snow mansion in the distance. It had an ice staircase, like the one in 'Frozen', and it was the size of a normal house, a house with no stairs on the inside.

I stopped gaping to question him," What is it?" I was still looking up at the mansion. It was wicked cool. He had beat me by at least a mile...

Once we reached the stairs Brick gave me a serious look," You have to do me a favor." I groaned. Why was it always a favor? It's like people like making other people slaves! It makes sense because of that Civil War. Maybe if they- I'm getting off track here.

I looked at Brick, both of us climbing the long staircase," And what's that?" We walked a while before he finally decided to answer.

" Start Secret Santa this year." He said, smirking smugly, since when does Brick want to play games? He usually tells Boomer that games are for troubled children who need therapy immediately.

When we finally reached the door, it was made of wood, Brick opened it for me," Really? You sure man?" I looked around the inside, an ice chandelier was hanging from the snow ceiling.

Brick answered my question," I'm really sure. Our clan of Chemical X isn't united. Me and Buttercup hate each other's guts. You and Boomer don't even talk to each other. Butch and Bubbles are always giving each other glares! This needs to stop and I'm pretty sure it can if we play a simple game of Secret Santa. Plus I want extra gifts, and Christmas day would be like a game of Whodunit?" I laughed at his long-winded speech, I now realize how much I've missed Mojo Jojo's funny ramblings.

Another wooden door was waiting for me to open it, so I did. On the inside was a couch, some furniture, a television, and a desk with computer. A freaking computer! This guy has some explaining to do," Where did you get money for this stuff!" My eyes widened," You stole it didn't you! I thought I could trust you! But you go ahead and-" Brick made me stop talking by placing his lips on mine.

When he pulled away he was smirking," Butch said that works on BC all the time. Chill, Bloss! We're in a damn snow mansion for Pete's sake!" I rolled my eyes at his dumb behavior," You should be cold enough! Anyway I didn't steal that junk. I simply just bought it with cash." Brick and his brothers had made a fortune when they had broke all of Mojo Jojo's weapons and sold the metal. They're probably swimming in lakes of melted gold and sitting on thrones of money stacks.

I sighed and sat on the couch, in front of the TV. Brick sat next to me, he reached for the remote but I beat him to it," Since you cheated I get to pick what we watch!" Brick pouted but sat back in the couch and put his arm around my shoulder. We weren't supposed to use powers to build the forts...

_**Buttercup**_

I ducked behind a tree, checking my surroundings carefully. It were days like this that made me happy I convinced Professor to buy me a camo winter jacket. I was in the woods, me and Butch playing an intense fight of the white, powdery substance that comes in wintertime. Or as some people call it: A Snowball Fight.

In the woods I heard Butch's voice laugh," You're gonna lose babe! First one to say 'Uncle' loses!" Those rules seemed easy to me, the best part was that I was also was able to follow his voice. And he's calls me an idiot.

I swiftly rolled onto the ground behind some pile of snow. Butch was right there. I got a dirty idea right then and there: Throw something at his balls. I picked up a block of ice about to hurl it in Butch's direction when I see Blossom. I nod at her to tell her: Don't tell Butch! If she understood, I do not know.

As she walked away I aimed right on the ball, literally! Butch was on the ground cupping the bulge of his pants in agony. I swear I almost felt bad for him. I would've if I hadn't been laughing so hard," Ha-Ha-Ha! You should've seen your face! You were all like: 'Oh No! Meh Balls!'" Another wave of laughter took me over. I was grabbing my stomach rolling on the ground, it was that funny!

Too bad I was laughing so hard that I hadn't seen Butch get off the ground and grab some snow. He threw it at my arm and I immediately stopped laughing to glare at him. I threw some snow at his nose and he held the bridge of it in pain," There was a piece of ice in there!" He growled at me.

I hissed back," Be grateful I didn't hit anywhere else even harder!" I pointed at his pants.

He glared at me, picking up snow behind his back. Before I could do anything Butch had flown up to the sky, holding a huge boulder-sized snowball. Butch was smiling deviously," See you under the rubble!"

He threw the snowball, I stood my ground until it was a few feet away from me, that was when I laser-eyed it in half. Both halfs went on either side of me, only a drop of water hitting me. As you can imagine fog formed from heat against cold.

When it finally cleared Butch wasn't there, but his forest green streak was. I followed it all the way to Mount Townsville. Created when Mojo Jojo made the 'Picker Upper'. It used to throw rocks like mad.

I landed near the bottom of the mountain, between some trees, and immediately calling Butch," Yo, Butch! Ya ran, man! are you that much of a sissy?" I heard the pine trees and bushes rustle around me. I was expecting Butch to jump out and, try to, scare me. But nothing happened. I called again," Butch, dude? I saw your green aura. Come step out before I find you and rip you to shreds!" I was now cupping my mouth so I would sound louder. Still no answer.

I'm not a patient girl so I was now hitting my last nerve, I yelled," Butch! Get the hell over here before I find you and beat the shit outta you! In addition to that I'll break up with you! You hear me?!" I was stomping my feet and everything! I was acting like Princess that day she found out that Brick only dated her for a bet that I gave him.

I stopped having my episode when I heard rumbling from above me, snow was tumbling down the mountain... towards me. I closed my eyes ready to be buried in several feet of snow._  
><em>

But I didn't feel anything cold or wet. I felt arms around me securely and wind making my hair fly around my face. I opened my eyes to see Butch staring at me," Miss me?" He said, seductively, I only had sex with him once and he does this all the time! Always suggesting stuff. Pervert.

I pushed him away and got up myself," The opposite. I would rather splatter your blood over Townsville." I hissed at him, flying ahead of him.

He flew at equal pace," C'mon BC. Don't be like that! Get in the Christmas spirit!" _I _should get in the Christmas spirit! Yesterday when Boomer said he couldn't wait for Christmas Butch had cursed him repeatedly, saying he should get drunk on eggnog.

I scoffed at him," Oh please! I've got more Christmas Spirit in my pinkie than you have in your whole body!" He snickered as we landed on the front yard of my house.

Butch stepped in front of me and smirked," Not true babe. I've got more Christmas Spirit in my dick then you have in your body!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him," Why'd you bring your dick into the conversation?" I walked into my house and made some hot cocoa with mini marshmallows and a sprinkle of nutmeg.

Butch just pointed at his pants," I'm hinting that I want a blow job for Christmas." I took the hot cocoa out of the microwave, I was about to drink some when I got a better idea: I poured it all on Butch's head. He gaped at me," Well it's not nice for my girlfriend to that!"

I laughed and made some more cocoa," And that's why I'm special." I gave him a teeny tiny peck on the cheek and he beamed at me proudly.

" I can't wait 'till my Christmas blowjob." I heard him mutter as we walked into the living room.

I laughed and winked at him," Only if you're a good boy!"

_**Bubbles**_

It talked! OMG! The snowman me and Boomer made was talking.

The bottom was the biggest, we had to roll the snow for a looong time. But Boomer gave me a kiss every time I felt like going inside so I stayed outside for most of the time.

Boomer had one of those huge tophats to put on top. Once he did there was a bit of sparkles and I heard someone say," Why hello there!"

Boomer screamed," What the hell?!" He flew backwards, shielding me behind him," That snowman is fucking cursed!" He yelled.

I giggled," It's okay. I'm sure that it's friendly."

The snowman bended over to talk to me and Boomer. His coal black eyes narrowed at me," Errrrr! Wrong!" He swiped a hand at Boomer but Boomer laser-eyed it in half, causing it to fall behind him.

He was breathing heavily," I think we just created the world's first man-eating snowman." I laughed and walked into the house, Boomer behind me.

We were planning to watch TV on the couch together but Buttercup and Butch were using the couch for their own *cough* purposes. They were making out.

Buttercup's hair was messy and her jacket was off, Butch had dried hot cocoa on his hair and shirt. They were kissing hungrily until Boomer coughed to get their attention. Buttercup scrambled away from Butch. Butch groaned," UGH! Boomer! How many times do I gotta tell you! When the bed's a rockin' don't come a knockin'!" He yelled.

Me and Boomer were both confused," You guys are on a couch. Not the bed." I said, sometimes they could be weird. They both rolled their eyes and continued watching 'Guardians of the Galaxy'.

Buttercup spoke up," Where's Blossom and Brick." She asked, Butch just snickered.

" How much you wanna bet he's getting some?" He asked, still laughing, Boomer chuckled lightly next to me. Butch can be so gross sometimes!

I heard a voice behind me," Bubbles, I'd bet all your money if I were you 'cause he's wrong." I turned around to see Brick with his arm around Blossom's shoulders. Buttercup glared at Brick and Blossom glared at Boomer.

I looked up to see Butch glaring at me to so I glared back. This lasted for a few minutes until Blossom snapped her fingers and cleared her throat," So it's almost Christmas so I was thinking we do Secret Santa."

Boomer hissed," That's a dumb game." Ouch! I actually thought it sounded fun.

I batted my eyelashes in Boomer's direction," I really want to play it though." Boomer nodded, still glaring at Blossom. That feud needed to stop.

Buttercup put her mug of cocoa down," How are we gonna pick people?"

Blossom grabbed Brick's hat before he could do anything," The sorting hat of course!" She said referring to some wizard book. the name was something like: Parry Hotter or something like that.

Butch ran out of the room and back with several pieces of paper and a pen. I scoffed," Took you long enough." Butch glared at me as he wrote everyone's name down. When he was on my name he wrote: Bitch.

I growled at him," That's not my name."

He gave me a serious look," It's how you act." He then smiled," Then I should write 'Wildcat' on BC's and 'Nerd' on Bloss's." He smirked. I hate it when he smirks! I hate him and I always will. Buttercup and Brick hate each other and they probably always will. Boomer and Blossom hated each other and the probably always will. I will never stop hating Butch and he will never stop hating me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mange101 Pov<strong>_

Bubbles delicate hands went into Brick's worn-out red cap. She pulled out a name and immediately gasped. It said: Butch in messy handwriting.

Boomer then went up to Brick's hat next, he pulled out a name and muttered a string of curses under his breath. It said: Bloss/Nerd.

Buttercup was after Boomer. She quickly pulled a piece of paper out. She growled to herself," Just my luck..." The card read: Brick.

After Buttercup was Butch, he smirked smugly and pulled a piece of paper out of the red cap. He dropped the smirk and frowned. The card read: Bitch.

After Butch Blossom took a piece of paper. She immediately ripped it in half out of anger. The card read: Boomer.

Brick grabbed the last paper, not understanding why he was last yet the were using his hat. He quickly placed the paper in his pocket, wishing not to have picked it. It read: BC/ Wildcat.

They all sat on the couch, with their respective couples, no one ecstatic about who they have to Secret Santa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it. Anyway Review please. I haven't watched 'Frosty the Snowman' in a while so I didn't exactly know what to write for the talking snowman. Im really sorry if it's confusing. Anyway the next chapter will be coming out soon. They will mostly be around this length.<strong>_

_**The feuds (in case you didn't realize) are the following-**_

_**Butch and Bubbles**_

_**Brick and Buttercup**_

_**Boomer and Blossom**_

_**Review please.**_


End file.
